


Behind the Bigstar

by blockbtrash



Category: BIGSTAR (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockbtrash/pseuds/blockbtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raehwan discovers a video of what was meant to be Behind the Bigstar footage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Bigstar

Raehwan found an SD card on the corner of Youngjun's desk. Unmarked, left unattended. He assumed it was from a camera and snatched it, curious about what kind of pictures his group mate had.

He went back into his own room, popped the SD card into the slot on his laptop and found a series of videos on the card. All of them were the original Behind the Bigstar videos, but there was one with a preview that looked unfamiliar and the date reflected that. It was dated several weeks back, but that caused Raehwan's brows to shoot up since the video had never seen the light of day.

So, Raehwan launched the video, surprised to see about an hour of content. Video opened up with Gwangseok waving, giving overly cutesy greetings at the camera accompanied by Youngjun's sounds of disgust off-screen. Raehwan chuckled a bit as he watched it.

“Apologies for the rude cameraman,” Gwangseok bowed toward the camera.

“Apologies for Feeldog.” Youngjun pointed the camera to himself, flipping the little preview screen so he could see himself. He pushed his hair off a bit to the side and grinned. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he greeted with a small nod of his head.

From the side, Gwangseok could be heard. “No one wants to see that.” He snatched the camera out of Youngjun's hands and pointed it at the car they used to shoot their latest video. “Wow, look at that car,” he cheered over-enthusiastically. “The car from the video!”

“Wow,” Youngjun could be heard with exaggerated enthusiasm. He opened the door up to the car and got into the driver's side. He put a hand on the wheel and flipped his hair back. He leaned his other arm on the edge of the car. “How do I look?”

“Sexy pose,” Gwangseok prompted. He whooped as Youngjun held his thumb to his bottom lips, parting the pair so that his mouth was slightly opened. He threw a smoldering look at the camera. Gwangseok zoomed in onto Yongjun's face. “New pose!”

“There's only so much I can do in the front seat,” Youngjun complained, dropping the pose.

“Get in the backseat, then,” Gwangseok suggested, zooming back out and recording Youngjun climbing gracelessly into the backseat. Raehwan was grinning at that, but hearing Gwangseok laugh behind the camera caused Raehwan to break out into laughter.

Once Youngjun was settled, he laid on his side. Gwangseok stepped closer with the camera, eventually stepping into the passenger's seat to get a better view. Youngjun was propped up on his elbow, supporting his head up with a closed hand. He winked and blew a kiss to the cameras.

“New pose,” Gwangseok prompted. Youngjun moved onto his back, placing his arms behind his head. He kicked his legs over the side of the car and used them as a leg rest. “That's hardly sexy. Looks like you're about to fall asleep.”

“I'll take my clothes off, then.” Youngjun had sat up and pulled his shirt up enough to reveal his abs before he started chuckling and pulled the shirt back down. Gwangseok was whooping and cheering for Youngjun the entire time.

As Raewhan watched Youngjun do a series of sexy poses, he was curious as to how this video had never gotten published. He thought the video was funny as all Hell, maybe one of their funniest.

“I just wish we got to film with the girl more,” Gwangseok had brought up while Youngjun moved to another pose. The oldest had sat up, nodding in agreement.

“Now if I got to film with the girl, you would've seen some really sexy poses.”

Gwangseok laughed on the other side. “Would you have kissed her?”

Youngjun shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement. He started laughing as he pushed his hair out of his face. “I would've fucked her.”

“Baram,” Gwangseok scolded through his own laughter.

That part would have been cut, Raehwan figured. Even then, though, there was still plenty of content that wasn't offensive.

“It would've been a progression by age. We'd see Jude driving with her. Sunghak would have put his arm around her. You would've kissed her, Raehwan would have fondled her. I'd fuck her.”

Gwangseok was in hysterics, laughing so hard the he doubled over. Or at least that's what it looked like to Raehwan since the audio sounded a bit muffled and the camera shook while it was pointed to the floor. Once the leader had settled down with slow breaths, he brought the camera back up to Youngjun.

The camera was moving again, this time pointing to a slew of different directions as Gwangseok got in the car and sat beside Youngjun. The younger had set the camera up on the dashboard, partially obscured by the driver and passenger seats. Youngjun had realized that and mentioned it to Gwangseok and they brought the seats down as far as they would go. Only the passenger seat went down all the way, so the two of them scooted a little closer to that side to allow a better view.

“Alright, hyung.” Gwangseok wrapped an arm around Youngjun and they both grinned and showed a peace sign toward the camera before they pulled themselves apart. “If I was the girl, how would you seduce me?”

“Feelram?” Youngjun suggested with a small laugh. “I thought you always said Eel92 was the best.”

“Yeah, but Raehwan isn't here so we have to make due with the second best option.”

After rolling his eyes, Youngjun had flashed the camera a smile. He turned back toward Gwangseok. “I don't think you can handle my powers of seduction. I'm not even sure if I should reveal my secrets.”

“We'll make a movie,” Gwangseok joked, gesturing toward the camera. “Think of how many views it would get.”

“Make a movie,” Youngjun repeated with a small smile. “Alright, Gwangseok.” He put his arm over Gwangseok's shoulders. “Let me show you how I'd seduce a girl.”

The first impression Raehwan got was that this was a gag. Gwangseok was speaking in a high-pitched voice, calling Youngjun 'oppa' and giggling cutely as the arm was placed over his shoulder. Youngjun laughed occasionally at the act.

Youngjun brought his mouth down to Gwangseok's ear. His lips brushed it. While it was a little intense for skinship, it wasn't much of a deviation from their normal fan service. Then Youngjun whispered something completely inaudible to Raehwan, and the cheery giggles and high-pitched coming from Gwangseok voice had stopped suddenly.

Now the mouth was behind Gwangseok's ear, and even though Raehwan couldn't see exactly what was going on he could piece it together by the leader's expression. Youngjun was kissing at it, or perhaps licking. Either way, his mouth was doing something that had Gwangseok flushed and apprehensive.

“Youngjun,” Gwangseok squeaked. He placed his hand on Youngjun's chest and pushed him away. He took a deep breath, rubbed his hand down the length of his face. “That's way too much for fan service. What are you trying to do?”

Face remaining serious, Youngjun had shrugged slightly. “You told me to seduce you. What's the matter?” He teased. “You getting worked up?”

Now more flustered, Gwangseok was starting to reach for the camera. Youngjun's hand had darted out and reached for the wrist, pulling it back before the leader had reached the camera. “I thought we were going to make a movie,” Youngjun's voice was heavy. He brought the hand close to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to Gwangseok's knuckles before sucking a finger into his mouth.

What the fuck was Raehwan watching? At first, he didn't believe it. He was sure this had to have been a joke. Gwangseok looked overwhelmed, glancing nervously at the camera, and then back at Youngjun hesitantly. Youngjun's eyes were slitted and commanding, Raehwan would even go as far to say sexy from what he could see. He felt frozen in place, himself, unable to bring the video to a stop. No wonder Gwangseok looked like a deer in headlights.

When Youngjun pulled his mouth off, Gwangseok seemed to have breathed a little easier. Raehwan had also thought that it might have been the end of the video before he realized there was another half hour of content. He should have stopped there, but every time the cursor hovered over the X in the corner he was just unable to bring himself to close it. He needed to see the rest.

Indeed, Youngjun wasn't done. His fingers came up and cupped Gwangseok's chin. He smiled briefly at the other before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the leader's mouth. Soft at first, holding Gwangseok firmly in place. Even then Gwangseok hadn't fought. His arms remained slack and body hardly moved, but he hadn't fought. Youngjun's tongue pressed along the seam of the other's lips and Gwangseok was a little late to respond. Raehwan assumed it was hesitance, as he eyed the camera out of the corrner of his eye.

Raehwan knew Gwangseok very well, but as well as he knew the other man he still couldn't really figure out what was going on with him. Watching Gwangseok, he couldn't tell if the leader reluctantly wanted it, or was overwhelmed and merely just compliant. Raehwan was surprised by himself when he decided that either situation was incredibly hot.

Youngjun sucked on the bottom lip, moving down the chin and along the jaw. His hands lowered to the hem of the younger's shirt, lifting and pulling until Gwangseok's arms lifted compliantly to allow it to be pulled off. He leaned back, placed a hand on Gwangseok's shoulder and turned the pliant body toward the camera. “Show them how sexy you are,” Youngjun prompted quietly, before a quick lick of his lips. He brought his fingers across the pectorals, down to the abs. He pulled his hand back and smacked the abs lightly with the back of his hand. “Our leader's amazing body.”

Gwangseok, still silent, had his eyes flit back to Youngjun. Under the praise, he ducked his head a bit, ears nearly as red as his hair. He exhaled slowly first, but sudden and sharp when Youngjun had pinched a nipple roughly.

Youngjun pulled Gwangseok toward him again, attaching his mouth right below the jaw and bringing it slowly down the neck. His hand wrenched itself between Gwangseok's thighs and groped rather deliberately along a specific path. It was difficult to see with the lighting of the video, but Raehwan was able to likely discern it as Gwangseok's erection.

“Fuck,” Raehwan had muttered to himself.

Though there wasn't much room left for any uncertainty when Youngjun had popped the button on the pair of shorts and slid pants and boxers far enough down the thighs that Gwangseok's eager cock sprung out, hard and ready. The resolution was just good enough for Raehwan to catch the reflection off the bead of precum that slid from the slit.

This was when Raehwan had become aware that he had been fondling himself for the past couple of minutes, semi-hard at watching his groupmates.

“You want me to stop?” Youngjun's tone showed no consideration or concern. He rubbed the head of Gwangseok's cock with his thumb as he asked, spurring a hitched breath from the younger.

“You proved your point,” Gwangseok managed, voice pitched a little higher than normal.

“Not what I asked you,” Youngjun responded patiently. He started pumping now, fingers jerking up by the head and occasionally dipping back down to spread the precum around. “You want me to stop?”

The look on Gwangseok's face was nervous, wrought with distress and conflict. Raehwan had never seen such an expression from his leader.

“Keep going,” was the meek answer after long stretch of silence.

Smiling, Youngjun released Gwangseok and pulled a hairtie from his wrist. He tied his hair back quickly, some of the curls falling out loosely, but they went ignored. Raehwan had pulled himself out of his pants once the implication registered, spitting into his hand and starting a slow wank.

Youngjun had Gwangseok face forward while the older had one leg folded under him and the other hanging off the seat so that only his profile was really visible. He leaned over, one hand gripping Gwangseok's shaft. He fastened his mouth around the tip. Gwangseok shuddered visibly.

Of course Raehwan had the thought that he shouldn't have been watching this. He surely shouldn't have been masturbating to it, but every time he entertained the idea of exiting the video Raehwan caught the sound of a quiet slurp or a wet pop of the mouth that reeled his mind back into just how much he was loving it.

Gwangseok's mouth was gaped, his eyes were lidded and stared down at Youngjun. His breath wasn't audible, but Raehwan was able to see just how dynamic the rise and fall of the chest was. 

More fascinating, though, was what he could see of Youngjun's mouth. It slid down the shaft, taking Gwangseok into the back of the throat. He made it look easy. And when Youngjun's eyes flitted over and stared directly into the camera, a breath got caught in Raehwan's throat.

Youngjun's eyes had looked away, now focused up at Gwangseok who averted. Youngjun tapped the other's thigh until the gaze was back on him. Gripping the base, he slid the prick out of his mouth and smiled briefly before dragging his tongue along the head.

“Where did you learn this?” Gwangseok was incredulous, speaking from the back of his throat in a whine. The only response he was given was a listless shrug. He closed his mouth around the tip again, and Raehwan noted the older's cheeks pull in from the gentle sucking.

“Christ,” Raehwan hissed to himself. He was nearing the edge, so he slowed his pumping down and took a few slow breaths to delay his orgasm. The video didn't go on for much longer, and he was just as interested in the ending as he was getting off.

He watched intently, one of Youngjun's hands grabbing Gwangseok's and guiding it to his head. He closed his hand over it so the younger was gripping his hair. He pushed down on it, somewhat forcibly, and pushed back up until Gwangseok got the hint and used it as leverage to begin thrusting into his groupmate's mouth. His other hand came up, and the quick, short thrusts slowed their pace. 

He held Youngjun's head down on his cock for a few moments. Gwangseok's shoulders grew tense and he quickly pulled the older up and off of him before the first spurt of semen shot straight up and nearly hit Gwangseok in the jaw.

Before the second shot, Youngjun had grabbed the shaft and popped the head back into his mouth. Gwangseok's body had pulsed suddenly. He took deep breaths, audible to Raehwan this time.

Focusing on the bob of Youngjun's throat as he swallowed, Raehwan jerked himself off faster. His free hand rewinded the video back to the cumshot. He licked his lips, breathing out until he felt and reveled in the final surge in his body before his come bubbled out over his hand.

In the video, Youngjun sat up wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He slung an arm around Gwangseok and pressed a quick kiss to the younger's temple before pulling back. The hand slid up and ruffled the red hair.

“Promise me you'll delete that,” Gwangseok groaned, pulling up pants and boxers before reaching for his shirt.

“Relax,” Youngjun insisted. He reached for the camera. The final words before the video ended had come from him as well. “No one's going to see it.” The screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be sorry for doing this? Probably. It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. I wish I remember how I got this idea.
> 
> Anyway, I actually have a shit ton of Bigstar porn ideas and wasn't even planning on finishing this one any time soon. But I saw there wasn't any porn for them and I just had to do something. I mean, nobody was asking for something to be done but sometimes we have to be the hero in our own mind.
> 
> Shine a Moonlight era, though every porn fic I write featuring Baram will always be inspired by his opening lyrics in "Be Brave".
> 
> So for all three of you who will read this, thank you for reading and please support Bigstar!


End file.
